


An Awkward Morning

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, One Night Stands, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Connor and Oliver's wedding, Michaela brings an interesting choice back to her hotel room...one she might regret later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Morning

_Fuck_. The first thing Michaela notices that morning is the throbbing pain in her head and the dull ache of her stomach. _How much did I drink last night?_ She wonders if she was able to keep herself under control at the reception or if she went a little off the reservation. Admittedly, when she drinks, she gets a little…frisky, but the wedding was small and almost all of people there were people she knew.

She pulls the covers down and only when she rolls over does she notice there’s another body in bed with her. _Oh my god! Who is that?_ There were a few people at the wedding she didn’t know: a few of Oliver’s coworkers, both of their families. But no one she would have seriously consider sleeping with…right?

When Michaela rolls over fully she sees a face she knows, a face she is all too familiar with - Asher. She can’t help but let out a yelp of surprise as she sits up in a start, making sure to pull the covers up, “Asher, what the fuck?”

Asher wakes up with a snort, shaking his head, groaning, “Wha?”

“Asher!” Michaela demands again, hitting his shoulder, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Sleeping!” Asher says defensively as he sits up as well, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “What the hell do you think I’m doing?”

“Why are you in my bed?” Michaela finds herself asking though she’s not exactly sure if she wants to know the answer.

He lets out a throaty chuckle, pushing his hair back, “Wow, you really are a prude. Not that you were a prude last night…”

“Oh my god,” she says, her head going to her hands, “Please don’t tell me-“

“Mmhmm,” he hums, relaxing against the wall, “We did the dirty.”

 

* * *

 

After Michaela promptly kicked Asher out of her room, she took a long, hot shower to hopefully wash the stench of whiskey and Axe body spray off of her. She heads down to the dining room where the breakfast for the wedding guests is set up. Michaela heads right for the coffee, needing a little pick me up to get through the rest of the day.

As she goes to sit down, she senses someone coming to sit down across from her and she prays it’s not Asher. But when she looks up she doesn’t see him, but only the next worse person - Connor. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Connor says with a smug grin, sipping his own coffee happily 

“Shut up,” she says harshly, stirring cream and sugar into her own coffee, “Why are you even down here? Shouldn’t you be in your room?”

“Trust me, I was,” he says with a grin, “All night. Oliver’s still asleep. I think I wore him out.”

Michaela puts up her hand to stop him, “I don’t need to know that.”

“Looks like someone wore you out too last night,” Connor says, taking another sip of his coffee, looking like he knows her secret.

She blushes, hoping he doesn’t actually know - she’s not going to tell him, “I’m just tired from the reception.”

“That’s not what I saw. When I saw you…and Asher…heading up to your room…” he says slowly, teasing out this delicious moment.

“Oh my god,” she says again, her head going into her hands.

“It’s okay, Michaela,” he tells her, clapping her on the shoulder, “He’s hot. And we’ve all slept with majorly questionable people before."


End file.
